Pokemon: The Beginning Game
by TheSiranna
Summary: The story of a Hero and Heroine. Lucas and Akane must work together to stop Team Aqua and Team Magma from destroying each other, and the world! Also, what hidden evil lurks in the shadows, ready to strike when no one suspects it?


_**Note: This story is based off of a story I did with my friend two years ago. I only changed a few things in it, such as the Pokémon the characters use. Please review honestly.**_

Lucas fumbled around with the five Pokéballs he normally had clipped onto his belt. Each Pokéball contained a partner he had kept since he first started out on his journey.

His main Pokémon was a Zangoose. Zangoose has stood by his side ever since he first stumbled upon it when it was wounded. He nicknamed Zangoose Slash because of the fact that Zangoose was able to slice its way through wood easily.

His second Pokémon was a Linoone. Linoone worked best when it was hungry, its instincts kick in when it needs food.

His third Pokémon was a Ditto. Ditto was usually afraid to fight, so it tended to transform into a Geodude and blend in with its surrounding rocks.

His fourth Pokémon was a Butterfree. Butterfree was used to track any Pokémon he wanted to catch.

His fifth Pokémon was a Noctowl. Noctowl was his second most powerful Pokémon he had on him.

Lucas sighed and shook his memories away. He made it his goal to end Team Aqua. Team Aqua had stolen his favorite Pokémon…Thunder. Thunder was a Jolteon that was Lucas' first Pokémon.

He knew something was up when a girl came into the Pokémon Center looking around. She asked the Nurse for something and the Nurse nodded.

Lucas stood up and gripped Slash's Pokéball.

The girl looked over at him, she gripped her own Pokéball.

Lucas relaxed a little, "My name is Lucas."

"Akane. You're holding that Pokéball a bit tight don't you think?" The girl narrowed her eyes.

"You looked like a little bit of trouble." Lucas released his grip.

Akane smiled, "Tell me, why did you come over here?"

"I was curious as to who you were." Lucas said.

"Oh." Akane looked around, "Let's go to a booth."

They walked over to a booth, and Akane threw her Pokéball into the air. It opened up and in a white flash of light a Marshtomp was standing next to them, "Stomper, go and see our room. It's number 128."

The Marshtomp went to investigate the room.

Akane sighed, "Look Lucas…I have the feeling that we're about to have some unwanted company."

"I know. I spotted a few Team Aqua grunts outside." Lucas threw a Pokéball into the air, and out came Slash.

"It's not just Grunts." Akane said, "I think the boss is coming also."

"Why?"

"Because, Nurse Joy just said a huge shipment came in for Archie." Akane looked nervous.

"I have a bone to pick with him." Lucas growled, "He stole my Jolteon."

Lucas stood up, "Listen, I'll be right back. I'm going for a walk. We'll talk more then."

"Be safe." Akane sounded worried.

Lucas headed out the door with Slash. He walked towards an empty field near the center. The Grunts looked at him. And for the first time, he noticed that they had a leash around something.

"Jolteon! Jol Jol!" A Pokémon cried out.

Lucas ran over to help the Pokémon. Somehow he knew that it was Thunder.

"Slash! Cut the leash!" Lucas tackled one of the two Grunts.

Slash used his claws to slash the leash. The Jolteon watched Slash.

"Zangoose, Zan Goose."

"Jolteon…" The Jolteon tackled the other Grunt.

Lucas took out an old Pokéball, and he clicked a button when he pointed it at the Jolteon, "Thunder, return."

The Jolteon turned into a red beam and went back into the Pokéball.

Lucas grabbed both Grunts, keeping them from getting away, "Listen to me now. If you ever steal my Pokémon again, I will make sure you never see daylight again."

The Grunt on the right kneed Lucas in the stomach, "Whatever kid."

Lucas let go of them and put a hand over his stomach, "Gah…Let's go Slash."

Slash growled, but instead of attacking he helped Lucas walk back to the Pokémon Center. By the time they reached it, Lucas was able to walk straight again.

Lucas returned Slash to his Pokéball and went back over to Akane.

Akane had been talking to Stomper, she looked up at Lucas, "Oh hey! You're back, that was fast."

"I ran into the Grunts. They had my Jolteon…But I got it back." Lucas sat back down.

Akane was about to say something, but she stopped herself when three Team Aqua Grunts came into the center. She muttered something.

She quickly got up and returned Stomper to his Pokéball.

The Grunts looked at Akane, "You're out of uniform sir."

Lucas' heart stopped. Akane worked for Team Aqua?

"So what? Tell dad to sue me." Akane replied coldly, "I was blending in until you three blabbermouths came in here."

Lucas felt dead on the inside now. Not only did Akane work for team Aqua, but she was his greatest rival's daughter. He clenched his fist, and he knew he was going to get her back for playing games with him.


End file.
